User talk:Karnage42
Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read the rules. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use the Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. You might want to take your story to the spin pasta wiki after revising it a little bit as the plot comes across as being a "Lost Episode" pasta which is no longer accepted on this wiki. (I can send you a copy if you didn't have one saved) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:37, August 6, 2014 (UTC) You don't need an admin's permission to upload a story, but there is a list of Blacklisted subjects that users can't upload due to repeated issues with cliches, poor quality, and predictability. Unfortunately "lost episode" stories are not being accepted on this wiki. Howver, you can do a Spinoff Appeal if you feel your story is up to snuff and should be accepted on the wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Laugh After re-reading your story, I noticed it has a lot of cliches associated with haunted tape/game pastas and lost episode stories. (Both of which are Blacklisted subjects. The protagonist picks up a beaten-up dvd of the Spongebob movie, the clerk is sketchy about selling it (cliche), they take it home whereupon they learn that there is something wrong with the previews/the "moveye", and despite thinking it's a glitch, they continue and see the red-eyed child/being. The story additionally has issues with grammar (it's=it is, its=possession), punctuation, phrasing errors, the abrupt almost seemingly unfinished ending ("They all asked if I had had a dream about THE SPONGEBOB MOVEYE..."), and the cliches means the story really isn't up to quality standards anyway. I would recommend taking your next story to the writer's workshop where they can give you more in-depth feedback and help with any issues that you may have. If you feel like the story meets quality standards, you can take it to the Deletion Appeal. :It's why I try to steer a lot of writers towards the writers workshop as they can point out those issues without spending the time uploading, revising/refining it and then having it deleted. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Seems like an interesting premise. Depending on the plot/story, it could be a good pasta. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:15, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Interesting title. Are you thinking of approaching it like a theory/discussion? (Tortured artists suffering for the work.) Or a narrative, telling a specific artist's story or a combination of the both? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:26, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alright, good luck and lemme know if I can do anything to help. (Although the writer's workshop houses people better suited to helping than me.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:33, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Those Spots No worries, don't rush a story. It'll come to you and it can really hurt the quality of a story by just forcing yourself to type it out. To be perfectly honest about the newest theory about sleeping positions and nightmares, I don't know if it will make the best story. (I guess it depends on the execution and the theory itself.) I don't have a lot of facts to go on. If you want to upload it, I would get feedback at the writer's workshop first by posting the first draft of your story first before deciding whether or not to upload it. They can help you by giving the general consensus as opposed to me who can only give an opinion that may or may not hold up to the other admin's, VCROC(K)'s, or user's standards of a good story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Creeper Depending on the creepy guy's actions, conversation, and the details you go into, it could be a readable story. Once again, it really matters how you approach the story and actions of the characters. Being descriptive never hurt either. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:57, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: It wasn't deleted for being for being blacklisted/cliche so much as because it was poorly-written. I suggest putting this story up in the writer's workshop if you want it to stay up on the wiki; it need a LOT of work to be considered acceptable. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:53, August 16, 2014 (UTC)